Mantion rising
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: Sientists intent on making the world better for man find out that the best intentions sometimes go bad.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla: The Series- Mantion rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the name Godzilla or any facsimile, or the characters- Audrey Timmons, Victor Palotti, Or Nick Tatopolos. But I do claim the rights to the characters Mantion and all others listed in this story. **

In a laboratory set off the beaten track a group of scientists were hard at work on a secret project that would shake the entire world to its very core. One scientist turned to his lab technicians and asked "Have our operatives gotten the components that we need to carry on with our experiments."

"They notified us that they were on their way to obtain the items that we requested at this very moment." The technician replied.

The night was starless as a group of masked men approached a military storage complex and made their way passed the defense systems and armed guards and then into the main storage area. They found the section of the warehouse that they were looking for and began to look for the items that they were after. A short while later they found the components that they sought and loaded them onto a truck that was parked in the loading dock of the facility. They were just about finished when two guards came upon them and shouted "Halt! What are you doing there?"

The thieves drew their weapons and soon bullets filled the air as a gun battle erupted between the guards and bandits. Soon more guards arrived forcing robbers to jump into the hot wired truck and speed away through the compound. The fleeing felons crashed the truck through a barricade set up by the guards, smashed down the main gate, and vanished into the darkness. Sometime later back at the isolated laboratory the bandit leader and the lead scientist met.

"We have the items that you asked us to acquire for you Doctor." The thief said.

"And I have what you asked for." The scientist said as he handed a briefcase full of money to the robber.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you Doc." The Thief said Taking the case and leaving.

"Finally we have the components that we need for finishing The Recombinator. I want the machine up and ready as soon as possible!" The scientist said.

"We will get to work on it immediately and should have it ready at weeks end." A technician said.

The technicians and their assistants went to work on the device which when completed is capable of breaking down the D.N.A. of one thing and combining it with that of something else making something totally new. The lead scientist intended to use this machine to prove to the world that manipulating genetics was safe and make the world a better place for mankind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All over the country news stations were broadcasting the report of the break in at the military storage facility. One of New York's biggest news stations sent out their top female reporter Audrey Timmons and her faithful cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti to interview the chief of security who was in charge of the break in at the storage facility. But Audrey and Animal did not know that they were going to become part of the hunt for the thieves and become witnesses to a nightmare that will threaten the entire world. Audrey and her companion arrived at the warehouse that was broken into and met with the facility's commanding officer who had his aide escort them to see the security chief – Sergeant Nathan Davis.

"Sergeant Davis this is Miss Timmons and Mister Palotti." The military aide said.

"Call me Animal" Victor said as they shook hands.

"Hello Sergeant Davis, it is an honor to meet you." Audrey said.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Timmons." The sergeant responded.

"Since you all are getting along so well because Miss Timmons and Mister Palotti are going to be part of the investigation into the theft until further notice." The aide said as he turned and went to tend to some of his other duties. Audrey turned to Sergeant Davis and asked "So can you tell us anything new about the robbery?"

"Well I can tell you that the thieves knew exactly what they were looking for." Sergeant Davis said.

"How do you know that?" Audrey asked.

"They over looked many items that would have brought a lot of money on the black market on there way to the area that they broke into." Sergeant Davis answered.

"So what exactly did they go after?" Audrey inquired.

"They mainly centered their attentions on devices dealing in the field of genetics." Sergeant Davis answered.

"What like for the making of biological weapons?" Animal nervously asked as he lowered his camera.

"Animal! This is my interview." Audrey snapped.

"Sorry about that Aud." Animal responded sheepishly.

"Well to answer his question No, It was more on the lines of the type that are used for cloning or splicing of genes or D.N.A. research." Sergeant Davis said.

"Well then what is our first stop since it seems that you are stuck with us for a while?" Audrey inquired.

"One of my men was injured in the gun battle with the perpetrators while on duty that night and is presently in the hospital. I was considering going to see if he could give me anything new to go on in this case." Sergeant Davis said. With that they headed off to the base hospital to talk with the injured guard about the night of the break-in. As soon as they arrived at the hospital Sergeant Davis turned to Animal and said "I am going to have to ask you to leave your camera with the guard."

"I am not leaving my camera with anyone the last time I did they destroyed it and erased my tape and besides I would feel naked without it So if you do not mind I will wait here with the nice guard until the two of you come out." Animal said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Audrey and Sergeant Davis went into the base hospital and were taken in to speak with the injured soldier by one of the nurses on duty. When they entered the hospital room Sergeant Davis asked "How are you doing today Private Leach?"

"Doing just fine sir, I should be up and about in no time sir." The man answered.

"So is there anything that you can tell me about the other night other than that of what you already told us in your report?" Sergeant Davis asked.

"Well before all the shooting started I thought that I over heard one of the perpetrators saying something about getting the items to some laboratory somewhere in Washington State. Then the next thing I knew was that bullets began flying everywhere then I woke up here." The Private answered.

"Alright then private you take it easy and rest up and I will see you when you get back on duty." Sergeant said.

"Thanks sir, but I hope that it is not too soon, if you catch my drift sir." The private said with a smile on his face as an attractive nurse entered the room to check on him. After leaving the hospital and meeting back up with Animal they headed to the base airport where a plane was waiting for them to take them to Washington State to see if they could get any leads on this laboratory and the stolen items. When they finally landed in Washington they got together every map of the state that they could lay their hands on. Next they set out to look into any land purchases that seemed odd especially in out of the way areas. With luck they discovered papers on a sale that was in the middle of nowhere sold to some research firm. They went off and rented an off-road vehicle and set off to investigate this isolated facility. They traveled as far as they could by road then set out on foot when roads became scarce. The sergeant decided that they should climb a nearby mountain to survey the lay of the land but as Animal looked up at the climb ahead of them he said "Hey! My nickname is Animal but I am no mountain goat!"

"Well you could go back to the vehicle and wait for us to return. And by the way should any bears come around just do not feed them." Sergeant Davis said.

"Bears! What bears, no one said anything about bears!" Animal said.

"What about you Audrey? Think that you could handle the climb?" Sergeant Davis asked.

"I have walked thirty flights of stairs during blackouts on several occasions this should be no problem." Audrey replied.

"Well Audrey can do it so can I!" Animal said.

"Well then we shall take a rest here before we start our climb." Sergeant Davis said. Just then they heard the sound of helicopters flying nearby prompting sergeant Davis to consult the maps they were carrying.

"Just as thought there is not an airport or military base around for hundreds of miles. I think we just got the break we needed. " Sergeant Davis said. The three then set out in the direction that the helicopters were headed in hopes that they would lead them to their destination. The traveled many miles until they finally came upon a huge building in the middle of no mans land.

"I guess this is the place!" Animal said panting from the long hike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trio searched for a way into the structure when they were discovered by guards that were patrolling the building's perimeter. Sergeant Davis, Audrey, and Animal were then taken prisoner and escorted to the lead scientist as he was busy overseeing technicians working on some sort of machine. Little did they know was that they were not only find some answers that they were searching for but also they were also going to be witnesses to what may be the end of mankind.

"Well it seems that we have some guests and they brought a camera along with them. What luck! You are just in time to record history in the making." The scientist said gleefully.

"And just what type of experiment are you conducting?" Audrey asked.

"We are hoping to combine the D.N.A. of two insects to form a new one that will help protect the world's crops from all types of pests." The scientist said.

"But every country on earth has signed an agreement to ban all sorts of genetic experiments!" Sergeant Davis said.

"They are all nothing but fools and we will prove to them that their fears are false with this machine The Molecular Recombinator." The scientist snapped. With that the scientist urged Animal to begin filming their work as they began to power up the Molecular Recombinator . A lab technician placed transparent cylinder containing a black scorpion and a praying mantis into the machine's chamber and then moved an aperture into position over the two insects. Then the scientist flipped the main control switch on activating a red beam that focused on the bugs. Slowly the two were drawn towards each other until a flash of crimson light and fused the two into one creature. Seeing his chance Sergeant Davis seized one of the awe stricken guards' automatic weapon and began to spray the lab with bullets as Animal and Audrey dove for cover.

"Let's get out of here!" Sergeant Davis shouted.

"Lead the way G.I. Joe!" Animal yelled as he grabbed Audrey's hand. During the shooting spree several power cables were hit which caused the machine to overload and go out of control. The Recombinator's alarms began to sound signaling everyone that an explosion was immanent. Animal, Audrey, and Sergeant Davis fled the laboratory and sought shelter for themselves behind some large boulders a short distance from the building as several blasts shook the structure. After the explosions had subsided an eerie red light pulsed beneath the rubble and debris and one final eruption shattered the quiet forest. Audrey and Sergeant Davis came out from the rocks shelter as Animal trained his camera on the aftermath of the tremendous devastation. Just then something began to stir beneath the wreckage and the flashing red light started once more becoming brighter and brighter then a strange creature suddenly burst from the rubble. The creature insect-like in appearance but was bipedal, a forked tail tipped with two large spikes, a V- shaped horn on it's face, and four red glowing eyes. The creature stood there for a short while then let out a hissing screech, spread its wings and took off into the night sky leaving the trio watching in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What was that thing?" Audrey asked.

"If I did not know better I would say it was my mother-in-law!" Animal joked.

"I think that it was those two insects that they were using and fused together then mutated." Sergeant Davis said. The three returned to the place that they left their vehicle and returned to the airfield and caught a flight to the Sergeant's base to report what had occurred.

"Call an emergency meeting of the National Defense Force and get me the president on the phone." The base commander said.

"Sir Maybe we can help, we have a friend named Nick Tatopolos who specializes in dealing with these types of situations." Audrey said.

"Do you mean the same person that was connected with the incident in New York when Godzilla appeared there?" The commander asked.

"So then you have heard of him?" Animal asked.

"Yes I have but for now we are going to let the National Guard take care of this for now." The Commander replied. The Commander informed the President about the sighting of the monster and notified him that all National Guard basses on full alert.

"What do we call this monster so we can give it some designation?" The Commander asked.

"Why not call this thing Mantion since it is the combined D.N.A. of both a scorpion and a praying mantis." Audrey said. That will do just fine, then Mantion it will be." The Commander said. The Commander finished his report to The President just as a news broadcast was airing the story of a creature attacking a small town in the mid-west. Eyewitnesses told reporters that the beast seemed to be attracted to with high voltage in it. The monster toppled buildings and smashed anything that got in his way of finding the energy that it was seeking. Then not being able to find the level of energy that it desired it roared in frustration then found a string of power lines and began to trace the flow of power back to its source. After hearing of the creature's attack Audrey, Animal, and Sergeant Davis commandeered a helicopter and flew to where the creature made its appearance and headed out to where the generating station was located. At that moment Mantion made his appearance at the power plant where a battalion of reservists were poised incase the monster should show up there. The trio approached the battalion commander and introduced themselves " I am Sergeant Davis this is Audrey Timmons and Victor Palotti they are with the press service in my care."

"I am General Waltman commander of this battalion. Is there anything that you can tell me about what we are going up against Sergeant?" The General asked.

"Sorry General you are on your own. All I can tell is that the creature was result of a scientific experiment gone wrong and has been designated Mantion." Sergeant Davis informed The General.

"Isn't that how they all come about?" Animal snidely remarked. The General then turned his attention to the problem at hand and gave his men the order to open fire on the monster. The creature received a heavy pounding from the armored and artillery corps but its exoskeleton was just too hard to do any real damage to the beast. Mantion then enraged by the bombardment retaliated by emitting four red energy beams from its eyes which cut through the tank's armor as if it were made of soft butter. Mantion had little trouble reaching the generating station's transformers and began to drain the power from the station so quickly that the generators could not keep up with the demand and began to burn out. As Mantion absorbed the power plant's energy the V-shaped horn on its face began to glow signaling that it was fully powered up. As soon as he had taken all the power that the complex could provide him Mantion then leveled the building by raising its forked tail and discharged several green energy bolts then spread its wings once more and flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sergeant Davis returned to his base and reported to the Defense council what he had seen and showed footage of the monsters attack which Animal had recorded. As the video ran a Sergeant Davis provided commentary.

"As you can see here that the monster- Mantion can call on several weapons when attacking. First we see that it has two formidable three bladed pincers, next it can produce green electro bolts much like lightning but far more powerful from its tail, take notice in this scene the creature has four eyes which emit red energy beams we have called "Quad beams", and lastly you will take notice that it has a V-shaped horn on its face which begins to glow signaling that full power has been achieved, but we believe that this too can be used as a weapon which has been dubbed a Vertron beam. It is believed that this is the monsters most powerful weapon in its arsenal but as to its nature and strength we are unsure do to the fact that Mantion has yet to unleash it."

"So what can we do to combat this beast?" A council member asked.

"May I suggest the council consider a new weapon under development by our weapons division called "The Moleculaser" which should work against this creature's unique genetic structure on the molecular level." A scientist on the council said.

"Very well then see to its completion but we are still going to need a plan to keep Mantion busy until it is ready." The council leader said. "Sergeant Davis we understand that you have contacts that can reach Doctor Nick Tatopolos, who I hear that has dealt with creatures such as Mantion before. Maybe he can come up with something that can help us fight this mutant. Could you intervene and ask him for his help?"

"I will go and ask him for his assistance right away sir." Sergeant Davis replied. Along with Audrey and Animal the three headed out to see Nick to ask for his help to bring down Mantion. The trio found Nick at H.E.A.T. headquarters and showed him the footage of the monster. At first he was reluctant to help for fear by doing so he would expose Godzilla's presence to the military and they would attack him as well. But after some coaxing from them he finally agreed to lend them his aide.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Audrey asked.

"They are away checking on reports that another mutant may have been responsible for causing a mine fire that now threatens a small town in Northeastern Pennsylvania." Nick told her.

"Alright then shall we leave then?" Sergeant Davis asked. Nick then called for Godzilla and had him follow the military helicopter that took them to an area that lay on the projected path that the military believed he would take as to the his last reported sightings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As predicted Mantion soon made an appearance and upon seeing Godzilla standing below he decided to challenge this reptilian intruder. Godzilla roared in defiance when the insectoid landed and then charged headlong towards the super bug. When he two collided they began clawing, biting, and battering each other savagely until Mantion clamped one of his pincers onto Godzilla's arm trying to severe it from the rest of his body but instead used it to hurl Godzilla to the ground. Mantion then trained his Quad beam on Godzilla as he struggled to get up from the ground and hammered the helpless reptilian without mercy. Godzilla got back on his feet and shook off his rivals attack and powered up a thermal blast that sent Mantion toppling backwards. The mutant insect rose up from the ground and raised his tail and discharged several Electrobolts which made Godzilla roar in pain and spasm violently as the energy coursed through him. Badly shaken from the devastating weapon Godzilla was barely able to stand and was not prepared as Mantion's V-shaped horn began to glow then released his Vertron beam which stuck Godzilla in the chest and face knocking him unconscious. Mantion then approached his fallen adversary who lay motionless before him then satisfied his enemy was finished he spread his wings and continued eastward. Sergeant Davis left his friends and headed off to report what had happened to his superiors as Nick, Audrey, and Animal all remained behind to check on Godzilla.

"I can not believe that oversized cockroach just took out the big guy!" Animal said.

"Do you mean he is dead?" Audrey asked. Nick approached Godzilla's lifeless body and placed his ear to his chest and then leaped back with a smile on his face and said "Do not count him out just yet! He is still alive!" Godzilla was not dead a flicker of life still gleamed within him as the trio still concerned with his condition celebrated quietly. Nick sent a text message to Sergeant Davis informing him that Godzilla was still alive and asked that he did not mention him to the defense council for fear that they would attack him in his weakened state. As Sergeant Davis reported that Mantion had been slowed down but not stopped was told by the head of The Defense Council that he received the word that the new weapon was nearly completed and would be ready for shipment as soon as Mantion made his next appearance. As Sergeant Davis was meeting with The Defense Council Audrey and Animal were reassigned by their producer to go and cover the start up ceremony for the countries largest power generating facility which when brought on-line would provide energy for half the of he east coast while nick stayed behind with the ailing Godzilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sergeant Davis got word that Mantion had been sighted and was headed towards the east coast when he put in a call for the weapon to be delivered to the area where the super power plant was being started up figuring that this was where Mantion was about to strike next. Meanwhile Nick and the fully recovered Godzilla where in hot pursuit of the mutant insect and quickly closing the gap between themselves and their quarry while at the generating station start-up ceremony Audrey went on the air as Animal focused his camera on an official as he readied to throw the main switch to give life to the super generators inside the structure. Within no time Sergeant Davis had reached the power plant and hurried to the station's manager to tell him to shut the facility down completely that it was attracting the monster right to it but they refused. The military that had an army reserve detachment on hand in case of saboteurs were notified by Sergeant Davis that the monster was on its way there and that they should engage it for as long as they possibly could until the new weapon arrived. As the power level increased within the facility Mantion hastened his approach driven by the desire for more energy and was confronted by the military detachment that fought valiantly allowing the technicians to arrive with the Moleculaser and began to patch it into the facilities electrical grid. Mantion broke through the military's defenses when Godzilla appeared and tackled his insect nemesis from behind. The technicians finished their preparations while Mantion and Godzilla went at each other claw and fang with a ferocity never witnessed by man before. But there would be no surprises this time as Mantion unleashed several Electrobolts, which crippled Godzilla in their initial confrontation but Godzilla countered by using his agility to dodge the energy discharges. Unsuccessful with his attack Mantion began to power up his Vertron beam which put Godzilla down before but before he could unleash it on Godzilla an energy blast stuck the left side of Mantion's V-shaped horn blowing it off and making the weapon useless. The blast came from The Moleculaser being wielded by none other Sergeant Davis as he continued his assault giving Godzilla a chance to press his attack. The mutant insect tried to retaliate by using its Quad beams but between Godzilla's speed and Sergeant Davis's weapon all Mantion could achieve were minor blows on Godzilla and with every use of his energy weapons all Mantion did was deplete his own energy supply and he needed a way to regenerate his power and quickly. The insectoid used every maneuver it could to get to the power station to recover its spent energy but Mantion's physical attacks were use less. Sergeant Davis continued scoring numerous hits with his weapon one of which blew away the forked tip of Mantion's tail. As Mantion again attempted to reach the generating station Godzilla released a thermal blast stooping the desperate creature in its tracks. Godzilla and Mantion tore into one another as Sergeant Davis continued to blast away parts of Mantion's exoskeleton until the dust kicked up by the fierce creatures became impossible to see either monster. In the cloud of dust and smoke several of Godzilla's thermal blasts could be seen then there was nothing. Then as the dust settled and the smoke cleared all that could be seen was Mantion then the huge insect-like creature toppled to the ground as if in slow motion but Godzilla had dug into the earth and was gone. Sergeant Davis lowered his weapon as Audrey, Animal, and Nick joined him.

"Well I guess that is the end of that oversized cockroach!" Animal said.

"Yes, but if science keeps intruding into things they should not there will always be a Mantion rising to put man in his place." Nick said.

"Audrey there is something that I was wondering." Sergeant Davis said as they walked away together.

"And what is that?" Audrey asked.

"I was wondering what plans you had for the rest of the day? " Sergeant Davis asked.

"I don't know I have to check my schedule." She replied.

The End


End file.
